My Father's Daughter Part 3: An Angel Drifting In The Darkness
by magmavine13
Summary: This is part 3 of the series I'm writing. This addition doesn't have as much action as the last but it does set up for the big event happening in the next. So far Lyla's backstory has been a bit sketchy. She hasn't really gone over her life in Hell. Who's wants to find out more? Again, if you haven't read the other installments, please do so first. Can't wait to get the next out.


My Father's Daughter Part 3: An Angel Drifting In The Darkness

It started as an oblivion, a deep, empty, endless oblivion. I was suspended, floating around in nothing. It was amazing. I don't sleep often. Because when I do, I don't dream, I have nightmares. Horrible never-ending and painful nightmares. Some are memories, others are random things my mind concocts, and still others are just things waiting to happen. This emptiness is welcome. To close my eyes and not see the frightening images that plague me, day in and day out, is something I have always asked for.

I run and jump, fly and swim in it. The darkness cuddling me, holding my close and letting me free at the same time. I breath it in, holding on to each moment I can. It seems like forever and never at the same time. If ever there was a moment I was happy, now was it. The smile on my face almost hurts and the laughs that burst forth from me almost rob me of breath. I start to focus on my breath, the way different shades of darkness play in it like the frost that gathers on your breath on a cold winter morning. Images take shape and I'm dancing with the darkness, in the darkness, around it and through it. It's the most amazing thing I have ever experienced.

But after awhile different pictures started piling in. Almost as if my mind was a funnel, drizzling pictures down in front of my eyes. They don't stop, they don't get better. I get pictures of Sam, and pictures of Dean. Pictures of Castiel and the Shadows piling in around everything. Then, suddenly I burst through the surface. I see leather... Why do I see leather? It looks like upholstery. The inside of a car. Yes. That's it. I'm laying in the backseat, facing the ceiling.

I shift a little to try and dislodge a seat buckle from under my back. A loud groan escapes my lips. My entire abdomen throbs and burns. For a moment I'm completely confused, my mind struggling to grasp what is wrong. And then the events of the past night come rushing in.

The nest, Sam and Dean, the girl, the alpha. It all starts coming back. My spell, passing out, the pain of the crowbar. The crowbar! I reach my hand across my stomach searching for the solid metal bar sticking out. It's not there. I try to lift my head, and as I do it feels like it's splitting open. My hand goes straight to my forehead.

"Oh, that sure doesn't feel good." I grumble.

I hear a voice respond. It's Sam from the passenger seat. "I bet. You probably shouldn't move too much. You do seem to have stopped bleeding but I don't think the internal injuries have healed."

"Shut up. I'm fine." I say as I try to sit up. It doesn't end well. My elbows buckle sending me falling back down, me head bouncing off the seat. I have just enough time to mumble a pitiful "Ow." before I slip back down into darkness.

I don't mind the darkness. Really, I've never been afraid of it. The dark is comforting to me. What frightens me about the dark is what might happen when someone turns on the lights. I bolt straight upwards, hand going right to my hip to grab my dagger. My eyes are still closed and it's completely black behind them. I get the feeling that it's just as black around me as well. My fingers fumble a bit until the grab hold of my holster.

My dagger! It's not there. I search up and down my legs, looking for any other of my weapons that might hopefully still be there. Nothing. I even check for the razor blade I sewed into the lining of my right pant leg. The stitching is torn.

"Shit" I whisper. "Whoever they are, they're good."

I steel myself enough to open my eyes. It doesn't change anything. It's still completely black. Stupid human eyes. So much more of a hindrance than a help. I concentrate and blink my eyes, letting the black show. Through my real eyes I see everything as though through night-vision goggles. Except that instead of everything being green, it's red.

I look around and take in my surroundings. There's not much in here. It looks like there was a wardrobe or a giant metal gun closet and maybe a desk on the far wall. I get up and walk towards the fading in the wall where the cabinet was. The screws look newly torn out. And the desk spot has only recently been vacated.

"Looks like someone re-decorated for me." I mumble.

Then I start to notice the writing on the walls, the barring symbols, protection sigils. There's also some big scratches... I follow the wall upwards to the ceiling. Its looks like a huge grate, in a very familiar shape.

"Well, that seems a bit excessive." I mumble as I take in the metal plates that have been recently screwed in over the upper grate.

I look around. "Well, shit. It's a circle!?"

The entire room is a circle the same size as what I definitely recognize as a sigil on the floor. Making my way quickly to the large metal door, I try not to step on any lines. I can tell by how slow I'm moving that the writing on the ground and above my head are trying to hold me in place. But it won't work. Not as well as they think anyway.

I make it to the door and flick the light switch. For a moment I'm blinded, eyes squeezed as tight as they can go. When I re-open them, they've changed back to normal. I blink a few times so that my eyes can adjust to the new lighting. I slowly scan around, taking in the new perspective. I can see that the walls, ceiling and ground are all made of the same metal. And I can read some of the writing. The ground is covered with a giant demon trap and I make note that maybe these boys aren't as stupid as they seemed.

When the boys cross my mind, the memories flood back in. I reach down and lift up my shirt. There's a nasty looking red welt just under my left ribs but it looks like it's healing well. It doesn't hurt anymore but when I try to lean backwards to test it, the area is pretty stiff.

"Could be worse... Just gotta remember I can't move as well if I get in a fight."

But who would I get in a fight with? Surprisingly, I trust Dean and even Sam although not as much for some reason. And I trust Cas as well. I'm not sure why. If anything, he should be the last person I trust, but that's of little importance at the moment. Right now, I need to focus on a way to get out of here.

I turn back to the door. "Nifty little thing." I say to myself as I run my hands across the rough metal surface. It looks strong. The craftsmanship is something impeccable. And the different sigils drawn on to improve the strength certainly help. Some marks look fresh.

"Well, looks like someone doesn't want me to get out." I say to no one in particular. I can't help but smile. I must look ridiculous by mortal standards. Standing, locked in a room, just smiling at what looks like an impenetrable steel door.

I crouch down in front of the handle and rest my hand on space under it. This would be a lot easier if I had my red pouch. The one with ground shadows in it. Contrary to what my Father thought, I don't actually NEED it. I'm a lot stronger than he could have guessed. I've learned how to cast and how to use my powers without the Shadows, however it is significantly easier when I can focus my powers through them.

I start to concentrate on the door and I feel my consciousness push it's way through the thick steel. I open my eyes but I'm not looking through my own. The world seems hyper-focused, almost as if I was looking through goggles. I should also mention that there are thin gray and black wisps waving their way in and out of my line of sight. In my mind I can just imagine how this looks, an approximately 5'9 shadow trying to pick the lock with me on the other side controlling it.

I chuckle lightly and the sound comes from my mouth as well as the Shadow that has been kind enough to let me borrow her. The sound is strange coming out of a Shadow's throat, almost like a dark echo. If sounds could be dark, that is...

Using her barely material hands, I start to work the lock. Shadows can be so easy to work with. If I need a lock pick, one forms out of thin air. If I need a key, That will form as well. I decide to go with the key because I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'm practically diing for a snack. Maybe some soup. Everyone heals better with soup.

When I'm done with the lock, I use the Shadow to lift and move the giant steel bar that seems to be the handle for the outside. I drop the connection and push open the door. I step out of the room just in time to see the Shadow smile slightly, just a tiny quirk of what I would assume is her mouth, before she disperses into the dark. I smile back because I'm sure that's shes still watching from the darkness in the corners. Then, I make my way down the hall, on alert.

I find some stairs and slowly make my way back up to the 1st floor. When I get to the top, I find a door. It's partially ajar. I guess, they never thought I'd get out. I gently nudge the door with one hand, the other instinctively going to my hip for the dagger that isn't there.

"Shit." I whisper, and immediately regret it. I hear a low gruff sort of voice coming from the other side of the house. Now, I have a great sense of hearing but I still can't make out what he's saying. I can, however tell that's it's a man. I can also tell that he must be whispering.

Running my hand along the right wall of the hallway, I make my way towards the voices. Two more seem to have joined into the conversation. Then a third, slow, blunt and monotone.

My heart starts to beat a bit faster of it's own accord upon hearing it and for a moment I'm afraid that they might be able to hear me. The floorboards squeak on occasion. But they're all too busy with their conversation. I make it to the doorway to the large sitting room where they're all gathered.

'Take that back.' I think. ' Not a conversation and argument...' Then I catch on to a bit of what they're saying. 'An argument about me?!'

I peek my head in and take in the books and papers that are strewn everywhere, the fireplace set into the side wall just behind a large desk, also covered with scrolls, books and manuscripts. I step into the room and into the shadows next to a large bookcase just inside the door. From here, no one can tell I'm out. I was completely silent and no one noticed me.

"Okay, you idjits. Stop arguin' and just tell me what happened. We've had her down there for almost an hour. If she's anythin' that we think she is, she'll be wakin' up soon."

'Hmm,' I think. 'Soon? Not so much.'

The same older man continues. "Dean, start with her, what didja call it? 'Freaky Shadow Thing?"

"Sure, Bobby." Dean replies." She pulled out a red pouch and held it in front of her and did some sort of spell that made it levitate and then-"

"This pouch?" Bobby asks, holding it up in front of himself.

"Yea. Then, she said some more chants and this shadow figure just appeared in front of her. You ever heard of anything like that?"

"No. No I haven't. Controllin' shadows? How 'bout you Cas?"

Cas responded."No. There have been legends but none have been confirmed. However..."

"Yea?" Bobby prompted.

"There has been word in Heaven that there's something new out there. It would make sense that whatever it was could do such a thing."

"Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Yea, Sam."

"Ummm, Dean said that when she... did her Shadow thing... Her eyes turned black."

"What kind of black, Dean? I swear,if you idjits brought a demon into this house..."

I took a step forward into the light. "You know, It's not very polite to talk about someone behind their back." Sam and Dean practically jump out of their skins and Cas's eyes widen a bit in surprise, but only barely. I would have kept my vision locked with his if I hadn't heard the click of a firearm to my left.

I turn towards the man that that I assume is Bobby. He had a trucker's hat and a flannel shirt and thick beard surrounding his scowling face. For a second, I wonder what could have happened to render him so gruff. Perhaps, he lost someone a long, long time ago. Daughter? No, Sister. Nope, for some reason my mind locks onto one word, Wife.

"My condolences." I say, almost without meaning to. The words just tumble out of my mouth. 'Shit.' I think. I've learned that people don't like it when you figure out their dirty little secrets. I can't help it. I was raised, (If you can call it that), surrounded by people being tortured, usually with the secrets that they kept hidden when they were up here. I've learned how to recognize these sorts of things.

"Excuse me!?" Bobby responded, pistol still pointing at the middle of my chest. "Want to run that by me again?"

I cringe a little. He notices and the gun loosens in his grasp a little. I take a deep slow breath. "...Your wife..." I whisper.

The gun immediately moves up into my face. His face that had just been softened, hardens in hate. Hate is something I can deal with. I've dealt with hate my entire life.

"What do YOU know about her?" He said, disgust dripping from his words."Demon." he finishes, contempt spouting forth from his voice.

"I'm NOT a demon."

"Then, show me your eyes."

I sighed, "You won't understand."

"Try me."

"I've grown up surrounded by the pain of others, my childhood memories revolve around screams and torture. Yes, I originate from Hell. But I. Am. Not. A. Demon." I enunciate each and every word of the last sentence, just to be sure my point gets across.

Bobby's eyes widen a bit. I could almost feel his next question as if it was a tangible thing in the air in front of me.

"No." I say quickly, my hands going up to his shoulders as they slump ever so slightly. "She wasn't there. I promise. She wasn't there."

The relief he felt seems like a jolt that goes throughout his entire body. His head droops and the gun falls from his fingers. I pull myself closer to him and hold on to him for a moment as his worst nightmare slowly falls away.

"Then, how did you know?" He asks after a moment.

"Trust me. I've grown to recognize the face of a man who's lost everything." I whisper as a single blood red tear drips down my cheek. I doubt any of the others heard me.

I take a step back and bend down to pick up the gun on the floor. For a second, I notice a glimmer of distrust in Bobby's face. Does he think I'm going to shoot him? Slowly, I turn it around and hold it out to him, handle facing his chest. He reaches out tentatively and grabs hold.

"Well, I assume you have a few questions for me?" I ask, looking around the room.

They stop on the doorway to the kitchen. I feel my stomach rumble quietly, I take a step in that direction and stop. I turn around and reach for my little red pouch on the desk. "How about some take-out, boys?"

I open the pouch and reach in for a pinch as I take note of all of their confused faces. All, that is except Cas, I can notice just the smallest hint of a smirk playing on his lips. I wink at him without really meaning to as I sprinkle the pinch of powder over my head.

I can just imagine the looks on their faces when I disappeared. Now, I'm in the forest where the vampire nest was. I start walking to my right until I come up on my Harley Davidson.

"Hiya there." I whisper as I walk up. The artwork I put on her when I first got her starts to dance. Smiling, I sit down and pop on my helmet. "Gotta go back to the hotel."

As I ride I can't get that smirk out of my head. I almost hit a minivan on the freeway, daydreaming about it. I look back and catch the eyes of the same human woman as last time. Gosh, do they ever do anything else? I speed up and exit the off-ramp that leads to the motel I'm staying at. I pull into the parking spot just outside room 23. For some reason when they took all my stuff, they left the key in my pocket.

I grin a little at that and push the key into the lock. I go in and gather up my stuff. There isn't much. Just my duffle bag of clothes and the Nexis. I pack it all into my Harley and drop off the key in the hotel office with the owner. He's another one of Father's. I just can't get away from them for long, can I? He leaves the room to replace the key and I carve a quick exorcism mark into the underside of the desk. In about an hour that mark will send all of Father's minions in a 10 ft radius back downstairs. The man should be okay. Might have a bit of a headache but other than that he should be fine. Can go on about his life just like before he was possessed.

I leave in a bit of a rush because well, I'm starving. I can tell that Bobby's house is only a few hours drive from here, if I don't stop, so I get moving. I don't really pay that much attention to the time so the ride seems like it's only a few minutes. About 10 minutes from Bobby's I stop at a Chinese take-out place and grab a bunch of different foods. I'm not quite sure what any of them might want so I try to get a little bit of everything. We can share, sorta like one of those human pot lucks. I'm tempted to just eat a bit myself before I start off again but I think better of it. don't want to be rude on the first date, huh? I pack them all up and put them on top in the back of my motorcycle so they don't spill.

As I pull up outside Bobby's I notice a couple of 'friends' outside, hiding between the cars. Demons. Great, now my appetite is ruined.


End file.
